Kimi Ga Iru Kara
by xAkemihime
Summary: Mesmo com todos os eventos catastróficos envolvendo os Grandes Jogos Mágicos e a chegada dos dragões, nada impediu de que acontecesse um pequeno baile em comemoração a vitória de todos os magos, em especial da Fairy Tail. — Laxus x Mirajane


Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

O título é nome de uma música que é ending do anime de Fairy Tail, onde o clipe é a Mirajane andando pela praia. A tradução do título significa "você está aqui", e a letra da música de certa forma combina com a história.

Minha primeira Laxus x Mira, eles são lindos demais, precisava escrever alguma coisa s2.

* * *

Kimi Ga Iru Kara

Os Grandes Jogos Mágicos haviam finalmente terminado, junto com toda a enorme confusão envolvendo os dragões e o misterioso Rogue do futuro.

Embora tenham ocorrido muitos transtornos depois da competição, isto não tirou o gostinho de vitória dos magos da Fairy Tail, que de perdedores, viraram o jogo e saíram em primeiro lugar, derrotando a tão famosa guilda Sabertooth.

Apesar de muitas construções terem sido danificadas – fora alguns magos seriamente feridos –, nada impediu de que acontecesse um pequeno baile em comemoração aos Grandes Jogos Mágicos e a derrota dos dragões.

Vários membros de todas as guildas participantes dos jogos compareceram ao evento. Os magos da Fairy Tail, apesar de serem famosos por serem barulhentos e arrumarem uma boa confusão quando festejam, estavam calmos no inicio do baile, e assim todos torciam para permanecerem até o final.

Sentada em uma mesa, trajando um belo vestido, estava Mirajane. Ela olhava feliz para os companheiros de guilda mais a frente, que dançavam animados ao som da música.

Seus irmãos estavam ao seu lado, Elfman conversando com Freed a respeito de como um homem deve se comportar, assunto típico dele, que foi prontamente interrompido por Evergreen que o disse que um homem educado deveria convidar uma dama para dançar. Ele entendeu o recado, é claro, puxando-a logo em seguida para a pista de dança, ligeiramente corado.

Mirajane não deixou de rir da cena, feliz por seu irmão estar se envolvendo com alguém (embora ele não admitisse esse fato ainda, ela sabia que era só questão de tempo).

A maga da Fairy Tail logo se distraiu olhando Elfman dançar. Perto dele e de Ever, outros casais preenchiam a pista de dança. Alguns magos da Blue Pegasus dançando com elegância, acompanhados por belas magas da Mermaid Heel. Isso sem falar dos próprios companheiros de guilda de Mira. Juvia conseguira puxar Gray para uma dança, embora ele não parecesse muito satisfeito com a ideia, nem Lyon, que estava ao longe observando tudo e aparentando estar bem zangado. Lucy também conseguira convencer Natsu, mas aquele casal não parecia estar dando muito certo, já que de longe Mirajane a viu reclamar com o Salamander, apontando direto para seu pé. Provavelmente Natsu havia pisado nela sem querer, aqueles dois não tinham jeito...

Um movimento ao seu lado a despertou de seus devaneios. Ela olhou para o homem de pé, que observava a pista de dança. Ele estava bonito, vestido em um terno elegante e mantendo sua postura séria de sempre, embora parecesse incomodado com alguma coisa.

— Ah Laxus. Pensei que não viesse mais. — Mira sorriu para o Dragon Slayer. Ele não respondeu, no entanto, ainda com uma expressão estranha no olhar, fazendo a maga franzir o cenho. — Alguma coisa errada?

A música animada que ecoava por todo o salão foi encerrada, dando início a uma mais calma e lenta. Mira, no entanto, não deu muita importância a isso, ainda curiosa com o que poderia estar acontecendo com Laxus ao seu lado.

Foi quando percebeu a mão dele ligeiramente inclinada para si. Seu rosto estava enrubescido, embora virado para o outro lado, evitando o contato visual.

— Você está me convidando para dançar? — Perguntou ela, um pouco surpresa, mas claramente feliz.

— Vamos. — Laxus respondeu, sem jeito, obviamente constrangido, ele não era bom nisso. Não que precisasse ser bom, Mira estava contente dessa forma, era o jeito dele afinal.

Ela sorriu, aceitando sua mão e se levantando, sendo acompanhada até a pista de dança, deixando uma Lisanna e um Freed bem surpresos para trás.

Mirajane ainda jurou ter ouvido Freed balbuciar algo como "Laxus e Mirajane?", mas não se importou muito.

Logo Laxus começou a conduzi-la, os dois dançando bem lentamente ao ritmo da música. Seus corpos bem próximos um do outro. E o que era talvez certa vergonha se transformou aos poucos em uma sensação de paz e tranquilidade, deixando com que a música e aquele belo momento tomasse conta por completo deles.

Mira desejava que aquilo nunca acabasse. Era bom aquele sentimento, aquela sensação gostosa de estar perto de quem gosta em um momento tão calmo e pacifico.

Portanto, quando ela ergueu os olhos, encontrando o Dragon Slayer olhando para ela, Mirajane não desviou o olhar, muito menos Laxus. E quando ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, a maga não recuou, por que iria? Ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. Sendo assim, logo seus lábios foram selados em um beijo terno e calmo que não demorou muito para se acabar.

Eles não disseram uma palavra, apenas voltaram a dançar, como se não houvesse acontecido nada. Embora ambos soubessem que havia acontecido, e que aquilo, na verdade, poderia ser o começo de alguma coisa.

Mirajane sabia que eles estavam atraindo alguns olhares, não só dos membros de sua própria guilda, como de outras também, mas ignorou-os por completo. Que comentassem, que os boatos rolassem sobre ela e Laxus... ela não se importava com que os outros pensassem, nunca se importou, na verdade.

A única coisa que se importava era em como feliz estava. Feliz pela Fairy Tail ter conseguido ganhar os jogos; feliz por sua guilda, sua família, estar a salvo depois de tantas confusões envolvendo até mesmo dragões; e principalmente, feliz por estar bem ao lado de quem ama.

Laxus havia mudado muito depois de se virar contra a sua guilda, havia provado que as pessoas podem melhorar. Havia provado que era capaz de dar sua vida por aqueles que outrora queria matar sem nenhum motivo aparente. Ele havia provado que mesmo depois dos erros cometidos, ainda era capaz de amar e ser amado.


End file.
